


Wake Up Call

by HollowShadowWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowShadowWolf/pseuds/HollowShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashildr pranks Clara to wake her up, but ends up getting the shock of her immortal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble based on [this](https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ) vine that I base plotted for fun then ended up having to write in full. Because that’s what this ship does to me.

Ashildr was beginning to worry. Clara hadn’t come out of her room in days. She’d been passed the other human’s room a few times, even tried to knock, and on one occasion had tried to barge in but the door was locked. A check with the TARDIS scanner showed the room’s soundproofing was on, so the other woman wouldn’t have been able to hear her outside knocking, and the door was locked from the inside. Ashildr had tried to get the TARDIS to open the door automatically but the ship had refused. The machine had assured her Clara was still inside the room and alright, or as alright as someone stuck between heartbeats could be, but hadn’t divulged any more. The reassurance hadn’t done much to ease her worry. Clara might be physically fine, but what if she was in emotional pain of some kind. Serious enough to lock Ashildr out. Becoming semi-immortal and losing one’s best friend forever couldn’t be easy. No matter how much the other pretended all was good and throwing herself into adventures.

This is what led to Ashildr rushing down one of the many infinite corridors towards Clara’s room again the minute she’d discovered the soundproofing had finally been switched off.

She reached the door and paused, hand still raised as if to knock. Instead she placed an ear to the wood and listened. All that came back was silence. She grasped the handle and pushed it down. The handle dipped but wouldn’t go all the way. Stuck, not locked. Ashildr looked up at the roof of the corridor and hissed, “Let me in!”

The ship seemed to sigh around her. A sigh of ‘ _well I did try_ ’. Ashildr wasn’t why, but the handle finally fell all the way and the door clicked so she ignored it. She pushed gently and opened the door as quietly as possible before peeking inside.

The room was dark. The only light bleeding in from the corridor outside. Ashildr stepped inside and made her way over to the bed.

She could see Clara’s form fast asleep on her side, duvet draped over her torso, one arm wrapped over her chest to clutch at the opposite shoulder, the other dangling over the edge of the bed. She looked completely peaceful.

Ashildr grinned, an idea coming to her. She reached over and flicked the switch attached to the main light. Brightness flooded the room in an instant. The only reaction Clara gave was a slight furrowing of her eyebrows, still too deep in sleep to be bothered too much by the sudden change. Yet. Ashildr carefully leant in close to Clara’s ear, grin still firmly in place.

“ _WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!_ ” Ashildr yelled loudly, directly into Clara’s ear, before jumping back quickly. Just in case Clara’s immediate reaction was to swing first and ask questions later. It had happened before.

Clara jolted awake, arms coming up in defence. The brunette blinked before the situation caught up with her. She squinted at the sudden change in brightness, the light already beginning to burn and make her eyes water, one hand moving to cover the ear Ashildr had yelled into.

“What the fuck dude?” she mumbled, confusion and sleep lacing her voice. Ashildr however was too busy laughing to form a reply.

Her laughter soon died out when she saw the bundle of covers on Clara’s other side begin to shift and move, before Missy popped out from underneath, sitting up causing the duvet to fall off her very naked upper body. Ashildr was frozen in the Time Lady’s sleepy yet icy glare, murderous intent clear in her eyes, seemingly equal parts ‘ _how dare you wake me_ ’ and ‘ _how **very** dare you hurt my puppy_ ’. How Ashildr could tell she didn’t know, though she would bet it was likely due to some sort of telepathic signal. Clara took no notice of their staring match, too busy covering her eyes from the light before she eventually gave up, and simply rolled over onto her front with a pained groan and promptly buried her head under her pillow in an attempt to escape the brightness.

A million questions were racing through Ashildr’s head all at once. What was Missy doing here? How long had she been here? How had she even gotten on board? How had Ashildr not even noticed? And most importantly why was Missy naked in Clara’s bed?

As that thought crossed her mind Ashildr suddenly took in the Time Lady’s state. Her hair was a mess, pulled from its usual intricate style in a manner that suggested more than bed head. Her lipstick was mostly gone with only a few faint smudges remaining. There was also some moderate bruising along her neck as well as along her shoulders, those one looking vaguely like finger prints.

Ashildr frowned and glanced at Clara, taking in the rather severe and numerous scratches that criss-crossed and trailed down her back, disappearing under the duvet that still covered her lower half. There was also the deep bruising, and possible bite marks, along her neck especially at her pulse point. That added to the matching bruises on her front around her shoulders and collar bones, and the red marks around her wrists that Ashildr had noticed but hadn’t paid attention to since she’d been too busy laughing, seemed to paint a rather obvious and intimate picture. Not to mention that Clara was also very naked.

Missy smirked as she watched realisation dawn on the smallest woman’s face. When she met the Time Lady’s gaze again her eyes were wide with shock, which only made Missy’s smirk become wider, slowly becoming a smug smile. After a moment Missy’s glare returned and she nodded her head sharply towards the door. Ashildr took a step back and wisely listened to the silent order, turning on heel and bolting towards and out the door which slammed behind her.

Missy sighed and reached over to her side of the bed, picking up her Vaporiser from the side table and blasting the light, snuffing it out. There was no way she was going to attempt to reach the switch. Even less chance she would get out of bed to do so. The ship would fix it later.

She dropped the device, letting it clatter to the floor, and scooted closer to Clara. She draped an arm over her human’s back, hand gripping waist and pulling the other brunette in towards her torso. She reached over with her other arm and grabbed the pillow and tried to pull it off. Clara whined and tried to keep her grip on the pillow, eventually relenting and allowed the Time Lady to tug it off, relaxing when her eyelids weren’t assaulted by a bright light. Missy chuckled before leaning over and kissing Clara’s hair.

“Go back to sleep puppy,” she whispered soothingly into Clara’s ear, “Mistress is here.”

Clara turned her head, too tired and close to sleep to move anything else, and nuzzled into Missy’s neck, breathing deeply before nodding off again a moment later.

Missy smiled down at her puppy, bringing her hand from Clara’s waist to her hair, stroking it for a few minutes and listening to her human’s breathing even out. Eventually she let her hand drift down again to wrap around Clara’s back to hold her close, before letting her head fall back onto her own pillow, drifting off again herself.


End file.
